A device for fitting seats and the like to the chassis of baby carriages.
There exist several devices for fitting seats, carrycots and the like to the chassis of baby carriages in order to arrange in these latter the carrycot when the child is very small and to later on arrange the seat when the child has already grown to a bigger size, said devices being each adapted to be removably fitted to a respective holder being provided at each side of the chassis.
From among those of this kind of devices those are known which comprise an anchoring mechanism allowing to carry out a direct anchoring at the transverse pin being provided in a box being integral with each side of the chassis, the seat or the like being fitted thereby being thus arranged in one only sense, i.e. generally facing the rear side of the baby carriage, this latter side being the one being pushed by the person moving the baby carriage about.